An advertiser, such as Ford™ or McDonald's™, generally contracts a creative agency for ads to be placed in various media for the advertiser's products. Such media may include TV, radio, Internet ads (e.g., sponsored search ads, banner display ads, textual ads, streaming ads, mobile phone ads, etc.) or print medium ads (e.g., ads in newspapers, magazines, posters, etc.). The advertiser may engage one or more creative agencies that specialize in generating ads for one or more of the above media. A company wants to show the most relevant ads to end users in order to get the most value from their ad campaign.
It would be beneficial to use the data that the advertiser has in order to aim online ads at target consumers. Unfortunately, using data that advertisers have in targeted advertising involves complex ETL (extracting, transforming and loading), data sharing and tedious legal issues.